coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5603 (13th October 2003)
Plot Ken and Deirdre are left reeling at the news of Tracy's pregnancy. The Norris - Gang war continues. Norris is driven to puncturing Craig's football with a pair of scissors. Dev asks Maya out on a date. She heightens his interest by playing hard to get. Maria is extremely put out at Candice seeing Nick. Deirdre is choked at the misery Tracy has brought them - after Tracy's transplant, a baby should have been such happy news. She accuses Tracy of not being deserving of the kidney that Samir had donated. Tracy finally breaks down when Deirdre tells her how hard it is to love her, and be proud of her. Deirdre's mothering instinct prevails and she comforts Tracy. Roy and Hayley feel guilty at the misery they've brought on Ken and Deirdre. Roy confirms to Ken that his suicide attempt had been as a result of Tracy threatening abortion. Ken tells Roy and Hayley that they are a remarkable and selfless couple - unaware of Roy and Hayley's arrangement with Tracy. Tommy confronts Norris, Emily and Rita in the Rovers. He demands £40 from Norris to pay for the two footballs he will have to replace. Ken savages Tracy for ruining Roy's life, and tells her about Roy's suicide attempt. Deirdre attempts to salvage something from the wreckage by suggesting that they can all look after the baby together. Tracy drops another bombshell and tells them that she's decided to make it up to the Croppers by giving them the baby. Cast Regular cast *Shelley Barlow - Sally Lindsay *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley Guest cast *Bradley Diggins - Sam Darbyshire *Dean Pomfrey - David Westbrook Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Mellor Broadbent Solicitors - Dean Pomfrey's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken and Deirdre try to come to terms with Tracy's latest bombshell; and Candice and Maria fall out over Nick. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,540,000 viewers (joint 5th place with 15th October 2003). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "I didn't need you two freaks to come 'ere and drop it like a bombshell!" Ken Barlow: "That's enough!" Roy Cropper: "You are carrying the freak's baby. The freak has rights." --- Deirdre Rachid: "Look at you. You're a stunner, you're a head turner. But that lovely smile? It's a sneer, and those come to bed eyes? They're just for married men. You abuse everything that nature gave you, even your womb. You're the freak, Tracy. I should be so proud, I want to be proud, but these days you're rotten inside. But do you know what they say about you? Do you know how they talk about my baby?" Category:2003 episodes